Superarma/Leyendas
thumb|right|La superarma más famosa, la [[Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1|Estrella de la Muerte.]] Una superarma era un arma capaz de destruir planetas o sistemas estelares enteros. Las superarmas más famosas fueron probablemente las Estrellas de la Muerte I y II. Las superarmas Imperiales estaban inspiradas en la Doctrina Tarkin. Esto incluía Estrellas de la Muerte, los Devastadores de Mundos, el Triturador de Soles y el Arma Galáctica, de entre otros. Otras superarmas fueron creadas en otros periodos de la historia de la Galaxia, como el Generador de Sombra Másica usado durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. Las armas devastadoras de mundos también fueron creadas por civilizaciones alienígenas, como los antiguos constructores de la Estación Centralia y los extragalácticos yuuzhan vong, aunque la última tecnología de la vongformación cae más bien dentro de la categoría de bioarmas. Otro ejemplo famoso es el de la Forja Estelar, construida en tiempos de la pre-República por los antiguos Rakata. Durante la era de Ulic Qel-Droma, los Sith habían construido una superarma conocida como la Segadora Oscura. La bomba mental fue diseñada para matar todo ser vivo en una cierta área a su alrededor. Fue usada en la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan contra Lord Hoth y el Ejército de la Luz. Las superarmas fueron típicamente diseñadas y constuidas por gobiernos interestelares, ya que la mayoría de entidades menores no se podía permitir el material y la tecnología requerida para construirlas. Pero en ciertos puntos de la historia galáctica, las superarmas fueron encargadas por poderosos señores del crimen. Sise Fromm encargó el Trigon Uno y Bevel Lemelisk diseñó el Sable Oscuro para Durga el hutt. Vale la pena mencionar que grandes navess insignia, como los cargadores/destructores clase-''Providencia'' de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, los Destructores Estelares clase-''Imperial'' del Imperio, o hasta antiguas naves como los cruceros clase-''Interdicor'', eran capaces de dejar planetas enteros sin vida, pero sin aniquilarlos completamente. Si no es usando superarmas, esto normalmente requería un bombardeo constante, un asalto combinado por parte de flotas, el sabotaje de los escudos planetarios u otra combinación similar. Aunque parecidas, las bombas nucleares no se consideraban generalmente como superarmas. En los últimos años, el Imperio Galáctico fue criticado por su excesivo uso de superarmas inefectivas. Apariciones * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Vs. Sith'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' serie TV *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Death Star'' *''The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza novelización]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars (radio)|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza radio drama]] *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Honor Among Thieves'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Empire's End'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Ofensiva en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''Los Caminos del Destino'' *''Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' }} Véase también *Galería de superarmas Categoría:Superarmas